Love In The Ice
by Haenia Lee
Summary: Hyuk Jae yang diam-diam mencintai seorang Lee Donghae dan selalu dibully oleh para siswa di sekolahnya /HAEHYUK /CHAPTER


**Pair : HaeHyuk**

**Length : Chapter**

**Rate : T**

**::This is Boys Love::**

**© Story line by Haenia Lee**

Hyukjae, Lee Hyuk Jae, namja manis itu begitu mengagumi sosok tampan namun berhati dingin nan angkuh tersebut. Pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang memiliki julukan bad boy yang saat ini tengah bermain basket bersama teman-temannya di lapangan.

Semua gadis yang duduk di barisan penonton menyorakinya. Ia juga ingin menyoraki sosok tampan itu. Namun, Ia sadar bahwa dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan, sosok yang Ia kagumi itu begitu membencinya. Ya. Sosok tampan itu sangat anti dengan yang namanya Lee Hyuk Jae.

Awalnya, Hyuk Jae tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan sosok tampan itu begitu membencinya. Sosok itu begitu membenci Hyuk Jae bahkan di hari pertama namja manis itu masuk SM Junior High School tempat mereka menimba ilmu.

Namun, akhirnya Ia tahu dari desas-desus para gadis yang suka menggosip. Ya. Memang sebagian para gadis di sekolahnya sangat suka menggosip. Mereka juga sama dengan sosok tampan yang Hyuk Jae kagumi. Mereka membenci Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae hanyalah siswa biasa, bisa dibilang ia dari kalangan bawah. Ia namja yang pendiam dan tak bersosialisasi. Ia ingin bersosialisasi, jika saja ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Namun, tak satupun siswa di SM Junior High School yang mau berteman dengannya.

Itulah alasan yang dapat Hyuk Jae simpulkan. Alasan mengapa tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya bahkan mereka semua terkesan membenci Hyuk Jae. Dan sosok tampan itu pun menjadi orang pertama yang membencinya.

Awalnya, sosok tampan itu hanya bersifat angkuh pada Hyuk Jae. Namun, saat Ia mengetahui bahwa namja manis itu ternyata menyukainya, ia menjadi semakin membenci Hyuk Jae dan mulai mengusik Hyuk Jae dengan cemoohan dan kata-kata pedasnya. Bahkan, Ia tak segan untuk mengerjai Hyuk Jae bersama teman-temannya.

**.**

**.**

Suatu kebanggan tesendiri bagi Hyuk Jae yang bukan dari kalangan kelas atas atau bahkan Ia bisa dibilang dari kalangan bawah, namun bisa masuk sekolah yang sangat populer di kotanya. Sapphire Blue Senior High School. Itulah nama sekolah yang baru Hyuk Jae injakkan kakinya di tempat tersebut.

Hyuk Jae mengamati bangunan-bangunan mewah yang berada di sekelilingnya. Kekaguman terpancar jelas dari binar matanya saat memperhatikan sekolah barunya. Ia seperti orang bodoh, berjalan lambat seraya pandangannya tak lepas mengamati setiap bangunan. Akibat keteledorannya itulah, Ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

BRUK…

Tubuhnya yang kecil tak mampu menjaga keseimbangan, hingga Hyuk Jae harus rela pantatnya terbentur lantai gedung yang dingin. Hyuk Jae meringis seraya mengelus pantatnya yang sakit. Ia dongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa sosok yang telah ia tabrak.

Seketika, pandangannya takjub pada sosok yang berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapannya. Dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang bisa dibilang tak rapi. Kemeja yang di keluarkan dan kancing atas yang terlepas. Juga memakai kalung dan sebuah tindik pada telinga kanannya. Kedua tangannya berada dalam saku membuatnya terlihat manly dan terkesan bad boy. Meskipun terkesan urakan tetap tak bisa menghilangkan ketampanannya.

Sosok angkuh itu hanya menatap Hyuk Jae dingin seraya mengambil sapu tangan dalam saku celananya dan menepuk atau lebih tepatnya terlihat ingin membersihkan kotoran yang berada pada blazer yang ia kenakan. Seolah senggolan Hyuk Jae pada pundaknya tadi meninggalkan kuman yang berbahaya hingga sosok itu membersihkan blazer miliknya menggunakan sapu tangan.

Hyuk Jae segera tersadar dari rasa kekagumannya dan segera berdiri. Dilihat dari penampilan sosok di hadapannya, pasti Ia adalah senior. Hyuk Jae menunduk takut, "Mianhamnida, Sunbaenim." Ia bungkukkan tubuhnya berkali-kali pada sosok angkuh di hadapannya.

Sosok itu tak membalas satupun permohonan maaf milik Hyuk Jae. Ia buang begitu saja sapu tangan yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan blazer miliknya, lalu memasukkan kembali tangannya ke dalam saku celana dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae sempat terpaku dengan sikap angkuh sosok itu. Namun, dalam hati Ia tersenyum bahagia. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan cepat saat matanya menatap sosok angkuh itu. Entah apa yang salah dengan otak Hyuk Jae. Jelas-jelas sosok itu sangat angkuh, namun tetap saja namja manis itu masih menganguminya.

Ia sempat membaca name tag dari sosok angkuh yang ia kagumi tadi, "Lee Donghae," gumamnya pelan dan semburat merah muncul pada kedua pipinya.

"Ya, Tuhan, ada apa denganku…" Hyuk Jae memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa memanas. Ia tersenyum-senyum geli menyadari sikapnya yang mirip seorang gadis yang baru merasakan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sepertinya, Hyuk Jae memang mengalami hal itu. Orang-orang yang melihat tingkahnya seperti itu, pasti juga akan berpikiran sama.

Karena keasyikan mengagumi gedung-gedung mewah dan sosok angkuh tadi, Hyuk Jae sampai lupa untuk mencari kelasnya. Tak mau berkutat dengan pikiran-pikirannya yang mulai aneh, Hyuk Jae memutuskan untuk segera mencari kelasnya.

Cukup lama Ia berputar-putar di dalam bangunan besar tersebut untuk mencari ruang kelasnya. Setelah mendapat bimbingan oleh salah satu guru, Hyuk Jae akhirnya tiba juga di depan kelasnya. Kelas X-1. Kelas baru yang akan segera ditempatinya. Ia mengetuk pintu coklat di hadapannya pelan karena gugup. Merasa tak ada respon, Hyuk Jae mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras. Hingga terbukalah pintu kokoh itu dan memperlihatkan sosok wanita paruh baya, sepertinya guru yang tengah mengajar di kelas yang akan Ia tempati.

Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Hyuk Jae lekat, "Terlambat?" tanyanya tegas.

Hyuk Jae menjadi gugup sendiri ditatap seperti itu, "Maafkan saya, Seonsaengnim." Hyuk Jae membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat dan sopan santun.

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan Hyuk Jae masuk dan menyuruhnya segera mencari bangku yang masih kosong.

Mata Hyuk Jae menelusuri sudut kelas untuk mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Dilihatnya semua bangku sudah dipenuhi oleh siswa-siswi. Pandangan Hyuk Jae jatuh pada bangku kosong yang terletak paling belakang. Ia berjalan menghampiri bangku tersebut. Namun, pandangannya segera beralih pada sosok yang duduk di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Tepat di samping bangkunya. Sosok itu, bukankah Ia sosok yang sudah membuat jantung Hyuk Jae terpacu cepat? Hei. Hyuk Jae kira sosok itu adalah seniornya mengingat penampilan sosok itu yang sangat urakan dan tak pantas disebuh siswa baru, tapi siapa sangka Ia satu angkatan dengan Hyuk Jae. Bahkan, Ia satu kelas bersama Hyuk Jae.

Hyuk Jae berjalan lambat seraya tersenyum-senyum tak jelas menatap sosok itu yang sepertinya tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

DUAK…

"Hahaa…"

Sontak seisi kelas tertawa menatap Hyuk Jae yang sudah jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Lututnya terasa perih menubruk lantai yang sangat keras. Tak ada yang mau menolongnya dan seisi kelas masih terus menertawakannya. Sementara sosok itu, masih tengah asyik dengan dunianya sendiri seakan tak ada siapapun di sekitarnya.

Hyuk Jae mencoba berdiri walaupun lututnya terasa sangat perih. Dengan kepala menunduk, Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya. Suasana kelas menjadi hening saat guru di kelas meminta semua siswa-siswinya tenang.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, karena ada siswa yang terlambat, saya akan mengulang kembali perkenalan saya. Nama saya Kim Soo In. Panggil saya Guru Kim. Saya guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas kalian. Saya harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik dan bisa dekat satu sama lain. Karena mulai sekarang, kalian adalah tanggung jawab saya."

Pandangan Hyuk Jae tak mengarah pada Guru Kim yang tengan memperkenalkan diri. Pendengarannya juga tak sepenuhnya pada Guru Kim. Hyuk Jae mencoba curi-curi pandang sosok yang duduk di bangku sebelah kirinya. Sosok itu asyik menunduk seraya memainkan ponsel canggihnya. Entah apa yang dilakukan oleh sosok itu, ekspresinya begitu serius hingga membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah dan membuat Hyuk Jae sekali lagi harus mengakui ketampanan sosok itu.

Merasa dirinya diperhatikan, sosok tampan itu sejenak menghentikan kegiatannya bermain dengan ponsel canggihnya dan beralih menatap sosok yang berada di bangku sebelah kanannya.

Merasa ketahuan tengah memperhatikan sosok tampan tersebut, Hyuk Jae menjadi salah tingkah sendiri. Ia tersenyum canggung pada sosok tersebut. Namun, balasannya sama seperti tadi, sosok itu hanya menatap Hyuk Jae datar dan kembali memainkan ponsel canggihnya yang Hyuk Jae yakini harganya tak akan cukup dengan gaji ayahnya untuk beberapa bulan.

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan Hyuk Jae di sekolah masih seperti biasanya. Sama seperti saat di sekolah dasar dulu, Hyuk Jae tak memiliki satu teman pun di sekolah. Dulu, teman-temannya sangat senang membully Hyuk Jae. Hyuk Jae yang saat itu masih kecil, pasti akan menangis. Namun, setelah sekian lama menjadi korban pem-bully-an oleh teman-teman sekelasnya sendiri, Hyuk Jae mulai merasa terbiasa dan tak menangis lagi.

Di sekolah barunya tersebut, Saphhire Blue Senior High School, Hyuk Jae merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya sampai saat ini belum ada siswa yang membully-nya. Meskipun tak ada teman, Ia bisa bernapas lega karena bisa merasakan ketenangan di sekolah untuk pertama kalinya.

Di saat bel istirahat berbunyi, semua siswa-siswi akan berhamburan ke kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka. Berbeda dengan Hyuk Jae, Ia akan memilih perpustakaan untuk mengisi waktu luangnya. Biasanya, Ibu Hyuk Jae akan membawakannya bekal seperti saat sekolah dasar dulu. Sepertinya hari ini Ia lupa membawa bekal yang biasanya sudah sang Ibu siapkan di atas meja makan. Mau tak mau Ia harus menahan lapar hingga pulang sekolah nanti. Dan lagi, Ia harus berpikir dua kali untuk makan di cafetaria sekolah, mengingat Sapphire Blue Senior High School adalah sekolah elit, jadi jangan heran jika harus merogoh kocek dalam untuk bisa makan di cafeteria-nya. Uang saku Hyuk Jae saja hanya mampu untuk membeli satu kotak susu strawberry favoritnya.

**.**

**.**

Hyuk Jae tersenyum miris saat mengingat kembali masa-sama pertama masuk Sapphire Blue Senior High School. Ia kesepian. Sangat kesepian. Setidaknya, Ia ingin memiliki satu teman saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Hyuk Jae. Ia ingin seperti orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Yang bisa berkumpul bersama teman mereka, berbagi keluh kesah dan canda tawa. Hyuk Jae menginginkan itu. Namun, Ia sadar itu hanya mimpi baginya. Sekali lagi, Ia sudah biasa. Setidaknya, Ia masih memiliki kedua orang tua yang sangat menyayanginya dan Ia merasa itu cukup.

**TBC**

**Haenia's Area**

Hai… hai… saya kembali dengan FF baru lagi…

Untuk chap di atas, sebenarnya masih bisa dibilang prolog sih…

Saya sendiri bingung ini nanti ceritanya bagaimana. Saat itu saya sedang mendengarkan lagunya TVXQ – Love in The Ice dan… muncul lah ide seperti itu dan saya mengetik FF ini seenaknya sendiri. Jadi, maaf kalau hasilnya kacau dan judul sangat jauh dari jalan cerita. Semoga saja ide saya untuk FF ini belum hilang jadi bisa dilanjut cepat.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF gaje ini.

Dan terima kasih juga untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview FF saya yang lain

Terakhir…

Salam, HaeHyuk Shipper


End file.
